


Bond

by Miss_Dyana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Kagome has a suggestion for her husband, and though he's not convinced at first, he might get into it.





	1. Chapter 1

“You want to  _ what _ ?” Inuyasha asked with too much shock in his voice to actually sound angry.

Kagome immediately felt heat take over her face and she protested, albeit a little weakly.

“I didn’t particularly said I  _ wanted _ to do it, I just said  _ some people  _ do!”

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes.

“That comes from Miroku, doesn’t it?”

Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of grey. Admitting to knowing about this, erm,  _ practice _ and discussing about it with her husband was one thing, but admitting that she had discussed about it with someone else, and specifically with Miroku, was even more embarrassing.

“Well I’m not surprised that  _ he _ ’d do that sort of stuff,” Inuyasha continued, interpreting her change of color as an answer, “but I ain’t going to.”

“Of course, you don’t have to if that makes you uncomfortable. As for Miroku, he—” Kagome answered quickly, happy to see a way out of this conversation that had taken the worst possible turn — not that she had expected it to go differently when she had started it. She was just  _ curious _ , and there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

“What d’ya mean, ‘if that makes me uncomfortable?’” Inuyasha interrupted her, squinting at her.

“Eh?” Kagome blinked.

“Are you implying that I can’t do what Miroku does?”

“Inuyasha, I—”

“Keh, well we’ll see about that! Better get ready for when I return,  _ wife _ !”

With those words, he grabbed her, pressing a heated kiss against her lips and stormed out, leaving her a little breathless and terribly confused.

Kagome touched her lips, unable to hide her smile. She had noticed the blush on his cheeks when he had gotten out, and she knew that as much as he was trying to get better at the whole interaction and demonstration of affection thing, those were still a bit hard on him. Which made it all the more significant when he did. For a while, she had always been the one initiating them, although Inuyasha never pushed her away and soon grew more confident, but for him to do it himself — hugging her from behind, kissing her — was still relatively new, and Kagome loved it. She loved that he felt comfortable enough with her to do that.

To be completely honest though, the first time he had grabbed her ass, she had frozen, and then bursted out laughing at the unsure look he was giving her, like he expected her to pull Hiraikotsu out of nowhere or to just purify him on the spot. He had seemed embarrassed, and she had apologized, but she had told him that she’d appreciate it if he kept those sort of things for a private setting.

That being said, what she had offered for them to try tonight was very, very new for the two of them. A grin slowly made its way on her lips. Well, she’d have to make sure that he would  _ enjoy his time _ .

* * *

It would have been a lie to say that Inuyasha hadn’t thought about Kagome’s proposition during the day. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn’t a bit nervous, and it definitely would have been a lie to say that it wasn’t the only thing on his mind as he walked back to their house. He could smell that she was in there, having completed her duties as a priestess, and that she would feel him coming.

He swallowed, and hesitantly walked through the door.

“Well hello there,  _ husband _ ,” Kagome greeted him, her voice teasing. He practically shivered at the title. He knew she liked it when he called her his wife, but he didn’t know if she realized just what it meant for him. There had been  _ years _ during which he had thought that he was unlovable, that he would never be with anyone. Then, there had been Kikyo, sure, but, well, that hadn’t turned out too well, had it?

And now, he had her.

Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe it.

“Keh,” he said, because he wasn’t going to tell her all that.

Kagome flashed him a smile before turning back to what she was doing, and he thought she just  _ knew _ . An inexplicable but familiar warmth spread in his chest. He was so fucking lucky, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve that — any of that.

“So, how was your day?” she asked, still busying herself to finish getting their meal ready.

“We took care of a minor demon,” he answered with a shrug. “Nothin’ remarkable.”

“Same old same old, huh?”

She put his bowl in front of him, and he just nodded, starting to eat immediately. It wasn’t so much that he was starving, it was just that he wasn’t good with small talk. Fortunately, he knew Kagome knew about it and that she wouldn’t mind.

Well, sometimes she  _ did _ seem to be annoyed when he didn’t ask anything, but it was just that he expected her to  _ tell _ him about it.

You know, like he didn’t. Once again, he was pretty sure Kagome knew just how much he cared about her, but every once in a while, generally when he had done some thing that had really rubbed her the wrong way and that he saw nothing wrong with, they had an argument about it.

Their friends said it was really an ‘old couple-y’ thing to do. Like those morons didn’t continuously fight over Miroku’s antics.

Speaking of Miroku… Inuyasha quickly gulped down the rest of his meal, setting his bowl down with a satisfied sigh that Kagome knew would be the only sign that he had enjoyed it.

“So, wench, you had something in mind for tonight?” it was his turn to give her a teasing grin, but despite his apparent confidence, he wasn’t prepared for her to move towards him in a feline motion, getting on her knees and pressing her body against him just a little, before kissing him sensually, teasing his bottom lip and moving away before he could try anything.

“I do,  _ husband _ ,” she answered, and this time he decided that yeah, she knew  _ exactly _ what it did to him when she said that, because she looked just a little too pleased with herself when he sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes took a more serious glow and she pulled back a little more.

“Are you sure, Inuyasha? I— I think I’d really like to do that with you, but I don’t you to feel like you’re forced, whether it’s because I asked you or because of what Miroku—”

“You’re thinking too hard about it,” he groaned, leaning forward to get another taste of her lips, because boy had he missed her today. “I said yes, didn’t I?”

Kagome chuckled against his lips, bringing her hand to his cheek in a tender gesture.

“You did,” she whispered. “So, erm…”

“Plus, ’s not like it’s gonna be anything I won’t be able to get rid of if I want to,” he added with a cocky smirk.

He hadn’t expected her to give him a bright smile. She turned back, quickly grabbing a relatively small amount of rope, and showed it to him with a lot of satisfaction. He rose an eyebrow, and without a word, she proceeded to tie it to one of his wrist. He noticed that she made sure not to make it too tight, and his heart swelled a little at that. It wouldn’t hurt that much if she did, and he’d no doubt be healed by morning, and yet she was still paying attention to that.

“There,” she said once she was satisfied. “Try to free yourself.”

He rolled his eyes, sighed, and decided to humour her. He pulled a little and— Nothing. He frowned, surprised at having to actually use his strength, but had no more effect on it the second time. Deciding against exhausting himself on that, he shot his wife a suspicious look.

“What did you do?”

“I used my spiritual powers on those,” she said, positively beaming. “It’s basically a derivation of how we make arrows, except that I made sure that these wouldn’t hurt, even if there was a resistance.”

“Huh.” He was actually quite impressed by that. She had gone the entire year when they had fought against Naraku without learning anything, or really not much, about how to use her powers, and ever since coming back to the village and having found a mentor in an itinerant priestess, she had made  _ huge _ progress. Kaede helped her when it came to herbs and basic priestess duties, but she was nowhere near Kagome’s level of power, and didn’t think she was adequate to train her herself.

“That way,” Kagome said, her previous satisfaction replaced with an emotion that dilated her pupils, “I can make sure you don’t try to pull a  _ trick _ on me.”

With that she kissed him again, and Inuyasha had a hard time not to smile. He guessed he did often use his strength in the bedroom, at least since he dared to — not that she had ever complained though —, but she could technically reverse it easily by using her powers. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind it if things got a bit… rougher, but he knew that Kagome didn’t want to hurt him in any way.

He focused more on the kiss and the way her breasts were now pressed against his chest as soft sounds echoed in the room. He felt her hands suddenly sneaking their way into his kosode to pull it open with more passion than usual.

“What are you—”

“Well it’ll be much more complicated to do that afterwards, hm?”

Inuyasha felt his embarrassment kicking back in instantly as he realized what her words implied.

“Hang on, I’m not going to just be  _ naked _ !” he protested.

Kagome pulled back a little. “Okay, then we won’t do that, but I mean, I’ll still need some  _ access _ , you know?”

His eyes widened as the words went straight to a certain point of his anatomy as her hand precisely worked her way towards there. She grinned at finding him hard, but didn’t say anything, instead kissing him again while massaging him softly, and he groaned in her mouth. She then proceeded to push him back, until they found themselves close enough from one of the pillars supporting the house for her to pull the rope around it and tie it around Inuyasha’s other wrist. Once that was done, she questioned him with her eyes once more, only to be met with him rolling his.

“I told ya, now would you stop—”

He was cut short when she pressed her lips fiercely against his, leaving them almost immediately to find her way down his body, kissing his jaw, sucking on his neck, travelling down his chest as best as she could with his clothing still somewhat in the way.

The experience was kinda weird for Inuyasha. He usually didn’t like to be restrained, but this was Kagome,  _ his _ Kagome, and he trusted her fully.

Plus, to be completely honest, even with her magic rope, he would be able to tear the pillar down and he’d probably have enough space to handle Tetsusaiga if that was needed. It would be a pain in the ass, because it would probably mean rebuilding a good part of the house, but he’d be able to do it.

Not that he was thinking about that right now. Maybe it had crossed his mind for half a second in the beginning, and then Kagome had started sucking on  _ that _ spot on his neck, flicking her tongue against it, and he had pretty much lost it. That’s when the restraints had come into play, because usually he’d be touching her, getting his fill of her body, her taste and her smell, and now all he could do was lay down and enjoy the devilish sensations she was giving him.

He couldn’t say he minded.

Kagome kept going until she reached his pants, and then she shot him a curious look. He was looking at her, his pupils wide, and she saw the realization as he swallowed. She couldn’t help but grin as she undid his pants, pulling them down but respecting his wishes not to end up completely naked.

Inuyasha grunted in anticipation as he felt her hot breath against his erect cock, and it turned into a more needy sound when her hand wrapped around the base. After a few terrible seconds, he finally felt her mouth on him, as she took in just the tip of his shaft, skillfully using her tongue to tease his very sensitive skin.

Inuyasha body arched, and that’s when he realized just what his situation meant. He had no control on what was happening, and there was not much he could do, expect try to move his hips and  _ beg _ her for more.

Well, that and tearing the house down, which, if she kept toying with him like that, he would start to seriously consider.

Kagome’s tongue started to venture further, and he let out a long hiss. Apparently, there was all she needed, because next thing he knew, she was taking him in her wet and hot mouth, and it felt like this was his entire world. He couldn’t help but let out a moan and his body arched once more in her mouth. He vaguely felt her hands grabbing his hips, but he couldn’t focus on anything. He ached to touch her, to move his hips more freely, and at the same time, the restraint made it all the better, making him unable to get other distractions.

He was so, so fucking close. If she kept going like that, he’d…

“Fuck!” he shouted when she pulled away  _ right before _ he reached his peak.

Kagome got up, looking at him, eyes wide with desire. Inuyasha had closed his, almost instinctively, and he was panting heavily, his cheeks red. Kagome’s heart missed a beat as she looked at him, all flushed, his white hair spread on the ground under him and around him. There was something deeply erotic about this sight, she thought, and it became even better when he opened his eyes.

“Kagome,” he called out, his voice raspy.

“Just a second, Inuyasha,” she whispered. “Don’t move.”

He hold back from saying that yeah, he couldn’t have done that if he wanted to, and swallowed, watching her attentively as she quickly got rid of her top and climbed on his lap, pulling her skirt up and positioning herself above him.

Looking right into his eyes, she lowered herself onto him, and Inuyasha’s almost immediately threw his head back as pleasure rushed through him. He heard her moan softly, and maybe some other time he’d have noticed how easily he’d slipped into her and how wet she was, even though he hadn’t even touched her, but right now he was absolutely incapable of thinking about that, or anything for that matter.

“Oh my god,” Kagome whispered, starting to move her hips up and down onto him.

Inuyasha would no doubt have agreed with her whole-heartedly had he heard her.

“Inuyasha, c-can I untie you?” she asked, stilling her movements after a few seconds.

He struggled to open his eyes again, and even more to make sense out of what she had just said. “Sure,” he mumbled, not trusting himself to keep his voice under control when she was still around him.

He hissed again when she leaned forwards, reaching towards his bonds and easily undoing them. Made him wonder if she had practiced those knots, and if so, who the  _ fuck _ had taught them to his wife.

Miroku and him would have to have a conversation about that.

Or more like — not. They would never have a conversation about that, ever.

She pulled back as he sat up, and his hands almost immediately went to her hips and the small of her back as he pressed her against him, making her moan out and finally letting him hear her voice loud and clear.

“Wait,” she said, grabbing one of his arms to bring it in front of her face. She looked at his wrist and frowned. “It left a mark. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kagome,” he practically growled. “Stop worrying.”

With that, he moved his hips quickly, only to have her press her hand on his chest, making him still.

“Easy big boy,” she smiled. “Let me, okay?”

She was so fucking sexy when she took charge. It made him want to devour her completely. For now, he decided to obey, but one of his hands grabbed one of her breasts, eliciting another moan from her as he brought it to his mouth.

She whimpered when his tongue teased her nipple, and glaring at him, she went back to moving.  _ Fuck _ , he thought. If that was payback, he wanted to anger her more often. Her movements soon became faster, and he thought he would completely lose it when she added a small gyrating movement. His mouth left her breast.

“Fuck, Kagome, I’m gonna…”

She kissed him, fastening her pace, and Inuyasha spilled himself in her with a loud grunt. The feeling brought her over the edge as well and she arched her back as pleasure exploded in her entire body.

For a few moments, they both just stayed there silent, resting against each other and enjoying the other’s warmth.

“You didn’t hurt your back?” Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile. “Nah, but I don’t remember you being so considerate when you sat me into the ground.”

Kagome chuckled, obviously relieved at his answer.

“So it wasn’t all bad, was it?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“It wasn’t,” Inuyasha admitted, as always more honest in their intimate moments. “I can understand why Miroku’d be into it.”

Kagome winced. “Yeah, about that… Miroku isn’t exactly into, well,  _ that _ . Him and Sango tend to, erm, reverse the roles?”

Inuyasha froze. “ _ What _ ?”

“You never let me explain!” Kagome protested, already expecting the conversation to take a more sour turn.

“No, I mean, they  _ reverse the roles _ ?” Inuyasha’s eyes had widened in an almost innocent curiosity, and Kagome could tell that he was blushing as he suggested, almost shyly “Would you like that?”

Truth be told, she hadn’t considered it so far, but now that he talked about it…

“You know what? I think it’s worth a try.”

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her softly, tenderly. Kagome sighed against him.

“I love you so much, Inuyasha,” she whispered.

Inuyasha’s heart swelled and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Even though he had changed, even though it was much more easier to talk to Kagome than it had ever been for him to talk to anyone else, he struggled to let her know about his emotions, still getting defensive most of the time.

And yet…

“I love you, Kagome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do heed the tags! Nothing too crazy, but it does get more intense than the first one and I don't want anyone getting into something they don't want to read.

It had been Inuyasha’s idea, and that was something Kagome wasn’t going to let go of that easily. Sure, it hadn’t exactly been directly, because though Inuyasha was getting better at expressing his emotions and his desires, some things were still hard for him to say, but it had been more than enough as far as she was concerned.

“Ya still have that rope?”

He was very pointedly looking away from her when he’d asked the question, and at first it had taken her off guard. What rope…? Surely he couldn’t mean—  _ Oh _ . Yes, yes he did.

“I do,” she replied lightly, pretending to focus on the herbs she had gathered earlier that day. And then, when he didn’t add anything: “…why?”

“I mean, ’twas fun, right?”

His voice was insecure, and Kagome grinned to herself. She’d most definitely enjoyed herself, but hearing him say it actually filled her with pride.

“It was,” she admitted without hesitation, glad he wasn’t looking at her because she was likely blushing as well right now. “I’ve been thinking about it, actually,” she commented, knowing it would take just a little push in the right direction to have him say what he really meant.

“Yeah?”

The twitching of his ear betrayed his interest even if he did his best to sound nonchalant, and Kagome smiled to herself one more. She hummed noncommittally. She wasn’t sure what he wanted to say — did he want to do it again? Or did he want  _ her _ to try it?

“Well,” he mumbled when she stayed silent, “wanna, I dunno, try that again?”

This time she looked up.

“Is that what  _ you _ want?” she asked carefully. Of course, she doubted he’d have said it if he wasn’t interested, but she still had to check.

“Keh! Y-you said you liked it, didn’t ya? So why would ya mind?”

Kagome sighed, finally leaving her herbs behind to go seat in front of him. She reached out for him, gently making him turn to face her, her fingers resting softly on his jaw. He was blushing deeply by now, but he still met her eyes, almost defiantly, daring her to contradict him.

“I just want to make sure  _ you _ want it, Inuyasha. Trust me, I would  _ very much _ like to do that again with you.” And maybe she had thought about it enough to have a couple more ideas of her own.

“Well I  _ do _ ,” he growled.

Kagome leaned in to kiss him very softly, pressing her lips against his for a brief, gentle kiss.

“Okay,” she said. “Want me to prepare that for tonight?”

Again, he tried not to appear too enthusiastic, but his ears perked up, and of course his wife didn’t miss it. If he’d had a tail, it would have been wagging.

“I mean it’s not like it’s  _ urgent _ or anything,” he grunted.

“No,” Kagome conceded, playing along, “but  _ I’m _ feeling pretty impatient.”

A laugh escaped his lips, almost by accident, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. Damn. He fucking loved her.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted in their house, waiting for Inuyasha to come home. She’d been joking earlier, but she realized now that she  _ was _ terribly impatient. Just thinking about the last time they’d tried this got her all riled up, and there was no doubt her husband would be able to smell it from a mile away. She’d have to hurry to take control if she wanted them to be able to even simply  _ start _ something.

She eyed the room around them. She’d gotten some candles, prepared the enchanted rope, and this time had actually laid fur where Inuyasha would be. He would never complain about how hard the floor was, and it was possible that he didn’t actually need it, but she felt the strong urge to take care of him.

The second the door slid open and her husband called her name in a raspy voice, her mouth was on his. She slid her tongue past his lips almost forcefully, grabbing his suikan to pull him down, and he groaned in her mouth. His hands immediately went to her hips, ready to lift her up and fuck her right there, against the wall, but she stopped him just in time. While he was much stronger than her, he was extremely attentive to any hints from her, and he restrained himself with a frustrated growl.

Instead, Kagome pushed him towards the central pillar, pressing against his shoulders to make him sit down, straddling him without ever stopping kissing him. She occasionally rolled her hips on top of his, purposefully trying to drive him insane, dragging her tongue against his fangs and maintaining his hands chastely on her hips every time he attempted to move them.

When she finally pulled away, they were both panting, and she playfully bit his bottom lip before shooting him a smile.

“Anything you feel comfortable taking off this time?” she asked, reaching for the rope.

Inuyasha’s brain had  _ melted _ . He very seriously considered calling the whole thing off. They’d barely started anything and he was already so hard he thought he was going to explode. Damn, he really fucking liked having his wife take control, didn’t he? This would be one of the many things happening behind their closed doors that no one could  _ ever _ know about. Ever.

However, this was the whole point, wasn’t it? The longer the wait, the greater the pleasure in the end. And Kagome’s cheeky smile as she toyed with the rope, waiting for his answer, definitely promised a  _ lot _ more pleasure to come.

“The top,” he growled, getting himself rid of his suikan first, then of the undershirt.

Meanwhile, Kagome got up, watching him intently. He wasn’t going to lie, he usually liked how hasty she was in taking off his clothes — made him feel desired,  _ wanted _ — but he couldn’t say he minded the lustful eyes with which she was watching him. He practically  _ shivered _ at the intensity of her expression and at the satisfied grin that spread on her face when he revealed his chest. He didn’t recall ever feeling so vulnerable, and he certainly didn’t mind it.

He dropped his clothes on the floor, and soon Kagome was kneeling behind him, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his biceps and neck while softly pulling his hands behind him, tying him carefully. She ran her fingers softly on his skin, the touch feather-light, as she made sure the knots were not too tight. She might even have been better at that than the last time, Inuyasha realized, which made him wonder, for half a second, if that was something she’d  _ trained _ in doing.

Then she circled back around, kissing him in a slower way, more sensually. Instinctively he moved to hold her, held back in place by the rope, and a rumble went through his chest, making her smile. She caressed his cheek softly, looking into his eyes lovingly.

“You know you just need to ask if you want me to stop, right?”

“Keh. As if there’s something I can’t take—”

“ _ Inuyasha _ .”

He tensed at the authority in her voice, which went straight to a  _ certain _ part of his anatomy, then nodded.

“I’ll let ya know.”

Kagome bit her lip, studying him with worry in her eyes. She wasn’t completely sure she could trust him on that, and she wanted to be absolutely sure that he’d stop her if anything ever got too much.

“I  _ promise _ , Kagome,” he said, almost pleading for her to keep going. His whole body was burning up at this point, even his large pants starting to feel like they were getting too tight. He was getting desperate for contact, for her touch, for her mouth. She smiled at his words.

“Good,” she said, and this time a shiver  _ did _ run down his spine at her praise. She kissed him again, way too briefly in his opinion, but when she pulled away this time, he knew she was  _ finally _ going to give some attention to other parts of him that needed it oh so desperately.

Only instead, Kagome got to her feet and took a step back.

There was one silent moment during which she seemed to study what she’d done, and honestly, she would have described it as a true work of art. Him, half naked, his chest heaving quickly with his fast breathing, looking like it had been sculpted by the gods themselves, the very noticeable bulge in his pants, his flushed cheeks, his lips parted and swollen from her kissing… She  _ wanted _ him, now. But that wouldn’t be very fun, would it?

“Kagome,” he called, voice strangled, “what are ya—”

“Well would you look at that,” she sighed dramatically, “I’m still all dressed up. We  _ really _ should have thought about that before.”

If there was any doubt at all that she’d planned it before, the smile on her face erased it. She had absolutely known what she was doing, not letting him touch her, knowing he’d mess her clothing as he usually did. Now she watched him swallow, realizing what was going to happen — and probably that he was also going to have to wait a little longer.

But that was just the beginning, of course.

First, she reached down for the belt around her belt, slowly pulling on it, Inuyasha suspended to her movement. When it came undone, her priestess pants fell down almost artistically, revealing her long, smooth legs, and Inuyasha  _ growled _ , hips bucking up as he became desperate for any form of friction.

Stepping out of the garment, she proceeded to run her hands up her thighs to her underwear, one of the last remnants of her era that, for some reason, her husband seemed to really appreciate. She was obviously wet, and she took the time to relieve herself a little, teasing herself through the cloth, pushing the act to throwing her head back and moaning sensually. She was overdoing it a little, but she doubted her husband would notice or care right now.

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide. He could do nothing but  _ watch _ as his wife slowly but surely drove him absolutely insane. His cock twitched almost painfully when she slipped a finger inside her underwear and arched her back a little more. He didn’t want to wait even one second longer, wanted to be inside her already — but of course, Kagome had different plans.

She finally focused on him again, and the look in her eyes pinned him in place, stopping him from even considering calling the whole thing off. She carefully started removing the white garment still covering her chest. She slid her arms out, keeping it wrapped around her, and waited just a little longer until another pleading sound came out of Inuyasha’s throat, then opened it and dropped it to the ground as well.

Here she was, standing in all her naked glory, with only the drenched, white panties covering part of her body. She took her time in getting to it, circling and palming her breasts, leaning forwards a little as if to offer them to her husband who,  _ of fucking course _ , couldn’t do anything but fucking  _ watch _ , and who was most definitely losing his mind. She let out a couple of moans before sliding the panties down and taking a step towards her.

At this point, Inuyasha was  _ aching _ , throat dry, driven insane not only by the sight of her, nor the sounds she made, but the tantalizing smell of her arousal filling the room, something his sensitive nose couldn’t help picking on.

“Lay down,” she whispered to him, gently pushing down on his shoulders, and he complied without even thinking about it — he wasn’t exactly in a state in which he could get much thinking done, if at all. Any other time, he would definitely have complained about being ordered around, but now? Now, being ordered around was the  _ least _ of his worries.

Like she had done the last time, she pulled his pants down a little, respecting his wish not to be left to lie there naked. His cock practically sprung out, and she couldn’t help but feel some pride at how hard he was. She ran one of her fingers down his length, and Inuyasha couldn’t hold the moan, mixture of pain and pleasure, that escaped when her nail grazed against the  _ extremely _ sensitive skin.

She smirked. With how hard she was, she knew that pleasuring him would risk cutting their fun short, and she really, really didn’t want to have that. She didn’t want to drag it for too long, sure, because she didn’t think he’d handle it all that well, however she was also starting to ache for more, and she didn’t want this to end up a disappointment for her.

So she resolved to some more teasing, kissing his hard member and stroking it lazily, in a way that wouldn’t allow him to come, but certainly added to the building pleasure, even more than he had thought was even possible at this point. He thought he was seeing stars when she dragged her tongue along his shaft, never fully taking him in.

“Fuck,” he managed to say, the word barely recognizable at this point. “ _ Fuck _ , Kagome.”

Hand still on him, the priestess finally sat up. Her patience was wearing thin as well, and she doubted she could keep going for very long before she lost it. Maybe now was as good a point to give in as it would get.

She carefully straddled him, placing herself right above him, supporting herself by pressing a hand against his chest — were her legs trembling already? She watched him with fascination, and marveled once more at the way he looked. Now she focused on his face twisted with pleasure and his attempts at restraining himself. She knew he hated being loud, and the noises she’d managed to get out of him tonight were rare and music to her ears.

She remained just out of his reach, and when he couldn’t take it and pushed his hips up, he knew from the change in her expression that he’d fucked up and delayed what had been so,  _ so _ close to happen. It was less than nothing really, just a small, brief frown, and then Kagome sat down.  _ Right _ above him, and he couldn’t do anything about the frustrated cry he let out. Her wet entrance was pressed against him, calling for him, just not at the right fucking  _ angle _ and he  _ couldn’t _ move and he  _ wanted _ her and he  _ needed _ her and he was going fucking  _ insane _ .

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she whispered to him as she leaned forwards, her breasts pressing against his chest and her hard nipples grazing against him, “are you really getting  _ that _ impatient?”

He refused to reply as his hips jerked uncontrollably once more. Kagome had to bite her lip strongly not to let out a moan of her own. If she wanted to remain in control for now, she couldn’t let him see how affected she was. Instead, she tsked and moved herself higher. He groaned again when her heat went further away from his dick. Shit. He didn’t think he would be able to take this much longer.

“None of that,” she said as firmly as she could, and Inuyasha would have noticed how breathless she was getting if he had had even just one functioning brain cell at the moment. “I’m afraid we’ll have to wait a little more, if you can’t control yourself.”

Well, not too long, she certainly hoped, but she couldn’t give in  _ now _ . She distracted herself by kissing down his neck while her hands roamed his chest, tracing his abs and occasionally brushing against his lower abdomen, never quite going back to his dick, pushing the torture to rubbing herself against him.

Inuyasha couldn’t think, and the longer this absolute  _ torture _ lasted, the less he could think. He couldn’t get two coherent thoughts after the others. His wife was all over him, using him for her own pleasure and denying him his. Her smell was fucking  _ everywhere _ around him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He vaguely pulled on the rope, but nothing came of it, and a high-pitched whine formed in his throat as all his inhibitions started falling down. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He didn’t care if he sounded weak, didn’t care if this was him giving up.

He  _ needed  _ her.

“Fuck, Kagome,  _ please _ .”

This got her attention. She propped herself up to face him.

“What was that?” she asked sweetly, tilting her head.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily, almost panting, and the blush on his cheeks seemed to had deepened. He hesitated a second, swallowed, before parting his lips.

“Please,” he repeated, and he’d meant to sound more dignified, but it came out sounding exactly like what he was really doing.

He was begging.

Kagome kissed him gently, and even that simple contact had him a mess, whimpering and trying to follow her when she pulled away.

“Well all you had to do was  _ ask _ ,” she purred.

With that, she sunk down onto him., and Inuyasha  _ howled _ . Normally he would have reached out for her hips and accompanied the movement, but he couldn’t do that now. He could only lay behind her, and wait for what she wanted to give him. Fortunately for him, Kagome was feeling merciful.

In the minutes that followed, she finally gave up on the control she’d held onto so strongly until then. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered were her hips, moving fast on top of him, and him underneath trying his best to follow her rhythm. Her hand dipped between her legs to tease her clit, adding a little stimulation he couldn’t provide to her at the moment. Soon her cries of pleasure filled the room, joining Inuyasha’s muffled moans. Neither of them were able to hold much longer, and with a final, but stronger movement, Inuyasha came inside her.

It didn’t take much longer for her to fall down on top of him, her hips trembling with the strength of her climax. They stayed like that for a few moments, content but tired, their breathing heavy. After a while, Kagome reached out, easily untying him, and Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arm around her, possessively pulling her close, and Kagome giggled. This had been intense and fun, but fuck, he’d missed touching her.

“Were you okay?” she asked softly while tracing lazy circles on his chest.

“Fuck yeah,” he replied, the honesty almost surprising coming from him. Then, after a few moments of silence: “Ya’d planned the whole thing for a while, hadn’t ya?”

Kagome blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“…maybe?”

He grinned and his grip tightened around her.

“So ya’d have ideas for  _ more _ some other time, right?”

She looked up, and there was that  _ glint _ in her eyes, the one that had been there through the whole thing, and if they hadn’t literally just finished, that would probably have been enough to get him going again.

“Certainly,” she replied confidently. “Just say the words…”

“Keh. Don’t mind if I do.”

He kissed her, then pushed himself up.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to the spring.”

She hummed, wrapping her arms around her husband as he easily lifted her up.

“I love you,” she whispered tenderly.

He knew that, and somehow, it had rarely been as obvious to him as it was now, in the afterglow of the intensity they had just shared.

“Yeah. And I love you.”

And that was all they really had to say right now, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote that last year, part 2 is coming on Halloween! (It will be a little more intense on the femdom part)


End file.
